hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Yorknew City
|name = Yorknew City |kana = ヨークシンシティ |romaji = Yōkushin Shiti |located in = United States of Saherta |controlled by = Mafia Community (Partially) |manga debut = Chapter 44 (Mentioned) Chapter 70 (Debut) |anime debut = Episode 18 (1999) (Mentioned) Episode 50 (1999) (Debut) Episode 25 (2011) (Mentioned) Episode 41 (2011) (Debut)}} Yorknew City (ヨークシンシティ, Yōkushin Shiti) is a sprawling metropolis of the United States of Saherta, on the Yorbian Continent. Overview The city annually holds various auctions from the 1st to the 10th of September, including the world's largest auction: the Southernpiece Auction,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 71Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 85 in which the world's rarest and most valuable artifacts are accumulated in one place. Aside from thousands of lawful auction houses, the city is also famous for its black market auctions which mostly deal with illegal goods. The Mafia Community's Underground Auction takes place here every year, in the Cemetery Building.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 72 During the ten days of the auctions, tens of trillions of Jenny are exchanged in the official auctions alone. Yorknew's auctions are where one's dreams can come true-an item bought for 10 thousand can be sold for 100 million the next day. According to Light Nostrade, the city's election and authority are mostly bribed and controlled by the Mafia Community. As a result, all enforcement forces in the city ranging from police to SWAT are literally dirty cops and Mafia henchmen in which the Mafia can order them to create blockage across the city during the Phantom Troupe's rampage.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 95 Locations In Yorknew City, there are: * Hotel Beitacle * Hotel Bayloke * Cemetery Building * Dayroad Park * Castor Line * Lipa Station * Saloma Mall * Tarsetol Station * Continental Street ** Motoba Building * Lingon Airport * Southernpiece Auction House * Gordeau Desert * Bull Market Plot Heavens Arena arc Yorknew City arc Greed Island arc Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 151 Chimera Ant arc Trivia * Yorknew City's original Japanese name is an amalgamation of the latter half of the word "New York" and the Japanese word for "new," shin (新). The Japanese pronunciation of the city is also very similar to "Auction City". Anime and Manga Differences * In the 1999 Nippon Animation anime adaptation, real-life aerial photos of New York were converted/altered and used to represent Yorknew. Famous buildings and structures such as the Empire State Building, the World Trade Center, the Manhattan Bridge, and Madison Square Garden can be found easily.Hunter × Hunter - Episode 51 (1999) Intertextuality and References Yorknew_City-Paris_map_comparison.png|Yorknew-Paris comparison YORKSHIN_BARCELONA.png|Yorknew-Barcelona comparison * The Yorknew City map on which Kurapika uses his Dowsing Chain Nen ability to find Neon Nostrade's whereabouts is actually a map of Paris. A reference being the white rectangle with "Marsfeld", Champ de Mars in German, written inside and the indication of the river's name near by, Seine River; among other less distinguishable names. * One of the street maps of Yorknew CityHunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 111 is similar to that of Barcelona. Translations around the World References ar:مدينة_يوركشين de:Yorknew_City es:Ciudad_Yorkshin fr:York_Shin pt:York_Shin ru:Йоркшин Category:Locations